his heart, shattered
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: "...tidak akan terbalas, ya?" Ketika cinta muda terlalu jauh untuk diraih... Ketika kejadian itu terjadi di depan matanya... Ketika hatinya hancur menjadi seribu... Ketika ia berhenti berharap    USxUK based on a true story, oneshot


Oh Tuhan bunuh saja aku.

Kau lihat pemuda yang ada di situ? Yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yang memiliki _ahoge_ di bagian kanan rambutnya. Yang jarang terlihat tanpa _bomber jacket-_nya. Yang memakai kacamata design kota simpel. Yang terlalu enerjik dan mencintai _junk-food_. Yang selalu bertengkar denganku karna aku tidak menyukai kelakuannya yang jahil,

Kurasa, aku menyukainya. 

**

* * *

His Heart, Shattered **

**A Fanfiction by Fujoshi Akut**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

** His Heart, Shattered © Fujoshi Akut**

**Warning: Gakuen AU, Sho-ai, slight cursing, typo(s), etc

* * *

**

Sejak kapan?

Aku sendiri tak tahu. Yang jelas, _sub-conscious_-ku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali, tetapi aku selalu mengabaikannya, menganggap perasaan tersebut hanya imajinasiku saja. Tetapi, sekitar dua hari yang lalu, aku mulai menerima kenyataannya,

Bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Alfred.

Ya, aku tahu ini agak gila. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah kehendak tuhan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Fisik maupun kelakuannya tidak terlalu menarik dimataku. Aku sendiri sering berdebat tidak penting dengannya. Jujur, aku bingung. Aku juga belum memberitahu siapa-siapa akan perasaanku ini. Hanya buku diary-ku yang tahu.

Akh, tapi lama-lama aku bisa gila menyimpan ini sendirian! Jadi, aku nekat, memulai percakapan dengan teman sebangku-ku, Honda Kiku.

"Eh, Kiku. Masa' aku udah nggak suka sama kak Francis lagi" Kak Francis adalah senior-ku yang sudah lulus.

"Apa? Yang benar, Arthur-san? Lalu, sekarang Arthur-san suka sama siapa?" Ia balik bertanya. Tetapi, setelah kupikir ulang, nanti saja deh, memberitahu Kiku.

"Ra-ha-si-a! Hehehe, makanya jangan pelit-pelit dong sama aku, pacarnya Hercales!" Sindirku main-main

"Siapa juga, yang pacarnya Hercales-san. Ada-ada saja kamu." Kiku membuang mukanya dan kembali serius mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~FUJOSHIAKUT~~~~~~~**

* * *

5 hari semenjak aku jatuh cinta pada Alfred, aku belum memberitahu siapapun juga. Ingin sih, tapi nanti takut ditertawai. Pulang sekolah, aku malas pulang ke rumah. Jadi, aku sempat ngobrol dulu dengan teman baikku, Katyusha Braginskaya. Kami duduk di kantin sambil makan _potato chips_. Ditengah percakapan kami, Alfred tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping kami.

"Hei, Alfred! Belum pulang?" Katyusha berusaha untuk sopan.

"Iya nih, belum dijemput. Kalian sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balasku ketus.

"Hush, tidak boleh begitu, Arthur! Aku juga belum dijemput, Fred. Kalau Arthur katanya pulang sendiri, ya 'kan, Arthur?" tanya Katyusha.

"Iya,"

Lalu, aku dan Katyusha melanjutkan percakapan kami, yang terkadang diselak juga oleh Alfred. Sampai akhirnya dia pulang, aku mulai memberanikan diri.

"Katyusha, aku ingin menceritakan suatu rahasia padamu." Katyusha terlihat bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa, Arthur?"

"Er… ermmm… Akh! Nggak jadi deh, Katyusha! Malu!" aku menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan tangan.

"Yaah, jangan begitu dong, Arthur! Aku 'kan jadi tambah penasaran! Ada apa? Ceritakan saja!" Paksanya.

"Yasudah deh, tapi kamu tebak dulu apa yang aku ingin bicarakan!"

"Oke, ini tentang aku?"

"Bukan," Arthur menggeleng pelan.

"Tentang teman?"

"Bukan,"

"Tentang orang yang disuka?"

"Iya," wajahku kembali memerah.

"… Seseorang di kelas kita?"

"Iya,"

"… Alfred ya?"

Aku terdiam, bibirku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Jantungku seketika berdetak lebih cepat. _'Bull's Eye!' _batin Katyusha.

"Kamu suka sama Alfred ya, Arthur?"

"WAAAA!" Aku berteriak dan menyembunyikan wajahku diantara tangan dan lutut. Malu-maluin banget!

"Ya ampun! Sejak kapan?" tanya Katyusha penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi suka sama Alfred! Aku juga bingung, Katyusha!"

"Selamat ya! Aku mendukungmu seratus persen!"

Dan kami melanjutkan percakapan kami hingga sore hari datang.

* * *

**~~~~~~~FUJOSHIAKUT~~~~~~~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, badanku terasa lebih ringan. Seakan-akan memberi tahu Katyusha rahasiaku mengangkat beban yang selama ini menindih dadaku. Aah~ bahagianya hidup! Dan hari ini, aku berencana memberitahu Kiku tentang rahasiaku. Pada jam istirahat pertama, aku memulai percakapan dengan Kiku sambil memakan bekal scone-ku.

"Hei, Kiku! Tebak deh, aku suka sama siapa!" Kiku tersenyum.

"Hmm… Orangnya ada di kelas ini?"

"Iya," Jawabku.

"Cowok ya?" aku tersentak.

"I-iya" Kiku pun terkikik melihat reaksi yang kuberikan.

"Matthew-san bukan?"

"Bukan,"

"Hmm… Ivan-san?"

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada psikopat itu,"

"Atau jangan-jangan, Aku?"

"Ge-er sekali kamu Kiku! Hahahahaha!" Kami tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya Kiku mengatakan suatu hal,

"Alfred-san ya?"

Tawaku mendadak terhenti. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahku kembali memerah. Yah, setidaknya tebakan Kiku tidak langsung benar seperti Katyusha kemarin.

"Jadi benar kamu suka Alfred-san? Astaga! Sejak kapan?" Kiku terkejut sekaligus senyum-senyum

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja aku suka sama dia! Padahal menurutku penampilannya biasa saja lho! Apalagi perilakunya! Kamu tahu kan dia suka mengejek aku," Jelasku.

"Yah, sudahlah. Selamat ya! Semoga cintamu tebalaskan!"

"Amiin! Hahaha, terima kasih Kiku!"

Tiba-tiba, di lorong luar kelas menjadi ramai. Pasti ada yang 'menembak' orang deh. Biarkan sajalah. Aku dan Kiku tidak bergerak sampai akhirnya ada temanku yang berteriak,

"Arthur! Lihat! Si Alfred lagi 'nembak' Lili Zwingli dari kelas sebelah!"

KRAK!

Seolah mendengar suara retakan hatiku, spontan aku memegangi dadaku. Lalu, karena tempat dudukku bersebelahan dengan jendela yang mengahap ke lorong, aku membuka tirainya dan ikut menyemangati.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Dan terdengar tepuk tangan ricuh saat Lili mengatakan 'Ya'

PRAAANG, suara hatiku yang pecah, hancur, menggema di telingaku.

Aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan, walaupun hatiku baru saja hancur, dan aku mencoba membendung air mataku.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~FUJOSHIAKUT~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, dan anak-anak kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Aku mencoba mengerjakan tugas untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di dada. Tiba-tiba, Alfred menghampiri meja kami.

"Iggy! Aku pinjam buku novelmu dong!" Aku memang berjanji meminjamkan novelku padanya kemarin.

"Nih, tapi PJ* dulu dong!" Kataku sambil nyengir.

"Yah, yaudah deh gak usah." Alfred membuang mukanya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Iya iya iya! Nih, novelnya, Alfred! Aku cuma bercanda kok!" aku tertawa.

"Huh, gak lucu. Makasih ya Iggy! Besok aku balikin!"

Dan dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku pun juga begitu. Kiku dari tadi memandangku dengan simpati.

"Ya ampun, Arthur-san! Sabar ya! Padahal baru saja kamu memberitahuku. Kamu juga baru suka sama dia kan?" Aku hanya dapat tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudahlah Kiku, lupakan saja." Matanya memperlihatkan rasa iba. Aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah, memang itu takdirnya.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~FUJOSHIAKUT~~~~~~~**

* * *

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku melempar tasku enath kemana, dan melompat ke kasur. Air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Astaga, betapa kejamnya hidup ini padaku. Walaupun sudah sering menglami hal yang persis seperti tadi siang, baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namnya patah hati. Ironis 'kan? Kurasa itu bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Sudahlah! Memang dasarnya aku tidak suka drama. Apalagi yang menyangkut percintaan. Aku hanya akan berpasrah dan melanjutkan hidupku seperti seharusnya. Masih banyak yang lebih penting daripada cinta. Pendidikan, misalnya.

Aku menghapus air mataku, dan mencoba tersenyum. Aku akan meraih cita-citaku, dan menemukan jodohku di lain waktu.

Aku akan tegar.

**OWARI**

* * *

*PJ: Pajak Jadian

A/N: Lebay ya? Maaf. Jelek ya? Saya memang gak berbakat. Oh iya, ini based on a true story lho! Bahkan yang saya suka itu nembak temen saya baru tadi siang. Walaupun saya nggak nangis dan berlebay-lebay ria lho, tapi pas saya tepuk tangan, jujur saya sedikit takut karena dada saya langsung sakit, takut kena penyakit Heart-Break syndrome. Kalau yang sering nonton serial TV dokter-dokteran gitu pasti tau deh, hahaha. Okay, daripada curcol ini berlanjut,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

P.S. Buat Kanasvetlana dan Nita, jangan ngakak ya pas baca fict ini, ini Cuma penyalur perasaan doang, hehehe


End file.
